Dark and Light
by Silver Dragon 2488
Summary: A Price for Freedom side story involving Kaiyou, Yasille and Buganti. This occurs before Buganti was turned into Kuvai, when the Dark Legendary and his sister first meet the Ground Legendary.
1. Meeting

I talked to a reviewer of mine on IM and found that it wouldn't be such a bad idea to do this. I've been letting it simmer in my mind, but now it wants to be released. :sigh: Might as well, before I forget. Oh, and as for pronunciation, their names…

Kaiyou - Kai- as in "I" want apples. you- pronounced "yo". (accent on "Kai")

Yasille - Ya-sil -use English pronunciations. (accent on "sil")

Maro - Ma- as in "Mom" ; ro - as in "row" (accent on "Ma")

Famaer - Fa- as in "father"; ma -as in May; er as in "air". (accent on "ma")

Buganti - Bu- as in "Boo"; gan- as in "gone"; ti -as in "tea". (accent on the "gan")

Eternal Disclaimer: I own Kaiyou, Yasille, Maro and Famaer. No one else.

………………………………..

My lungs burn. My legs throb and threaten to cramp with each frantic step I take. The villagers behind me chant for my destruction, throwing torches at me while they scream. I carry my unconscious sister on my back, which weighs me down. I can't go into the Void, for that would make her even weaker, or could kill her. I look behind me at the approaching villagers.

"Damn Darkling!" they shout. "Take your evil and go elsewhere! We don't want your plagues here!"

They throw rocks. One hits me in the back of the leg, and I crumple to the ground. Yasille rolls off my back and off to the side. I get in between her and the villagers. I don't really know why they hate me so much, but I am prepared to fight. I will not allow them to get a hold on my sister. I growl and my black and gold fur rises. Electricity -my own electricity- sparks around me. The villagers halt.

"Damn you!" an old hag shouts. "Damn you! Because of you, my grandchildren died!"

My eyes narrowed with rage. **_(That was before I ever came here! Their deaths have nothing to do with me!)_**

"Silence!" she cried. "I will not have an evil Darkling in this village! Besides, how do you know that they died before you came?"

I was amazed by the woman's ignorance and prejudice. Now that she knew I was a darkling, she hated me. She used to give my sister and me shelter and food. Now that she knew what I really was, she fell to an old superstition and to prejudice. **_(You told me!)_** I shout.

"LIES!" she shouted after a small moment of silence. She threw another rock at me, which landed far to my left. "Leave this place! Leave with your sister and be gone! We don't want your evil here! Go back to the shadows where you belong, Darkling!" she spat. The other villagers agreed with her, and then began to pick up projectile objects.

I stared at them for a moment, but then sighed heavily and then grabbed my sister by the scruff of her neck and began to drag her along with me.

Damn humans.

**Dark and Light**

**Chapter One**

**Meeting**

My name is Kaiyou. I had been living with my sister, Yasille, my father, Famaer, and mother, Maro, in a small, cozy village hidden in a little valley. Key word being "had". Our parents died when some strange earthquake killed them a few decades ago, and ever since then, Yasille and I have been fending for ourselves. With the little village we had been living in destroyed, we've been searching for another place to live for a while. Unfortunately, the latest one was a failure. Besides, even if they HAD been hospitable, I would have left anyway. They're just too damn dumb for my taste. They're probably not even sentient.

I sighed. I had reached a small hill overlooking a small mini-desert with some kind of thing standing in the middle of it, and decided to rest for the moment. Yasille was still out (she had tripped over a rock and knocked herself unconscious…) so if I went anywhere, I would have to drag her along with me. And that wasn't fun. I glared at her unconscious form for making me do all that work. I gave a little growl and lay down on the soft grass on my stomach.

It was then that something caught my attention. Something strange. I had never seen anything like it before. It was a large statue of a giant, two-tailed reptilian thing. Beside it, two, towering spires pierced the bright blue sky. I didn't know how far up they went. What was it for? Perhaps a memorial? It was intriguing, to say the least. And the smells wafting from it were pretty strange as well. What the heck was in that statue?

I began to get up when Yasille moaned behind me. A frown formed on my canine face. _That's right, _I thought, _I can't leave her. Not like this. _I went and sat beside her and then gazed back at the statue and spires. I knew something was down there, and I wanted to find out what.

…………………………

"Oh Brother," Yasille said in an anxious manner, "Please don't! We just got booted out of a hostile village… Let us take a break before the next one does the same…"

I scoffed. She and I were both in our human forms, so not to attract attention. She had her long golden yellow hair down, and was clad in a tawny brown skin of some pokemon. It was fashioned into a long dress and long-sleeved shirt, which suited her. She fingered her supper: a variety of berries and a little bit of pidgey meat -a rarity in this area. I had the same. My own clothes were made of skins, no shoes for either of us, and I wore long pants. My shirt was much like my sister's.

"Yasille," I said in a heavy tone, (I had been over this many times with her), "You can't live in hiding all the time. Otherwise, you'll just watch your life go by without you."

She gave me a stale look. "Better to be alive and wasting away than throwing it away to a stupid choice."

My eyebrow cocked. "Better to actually live than sit around and do nothing."

She sighed heavily. We've had this argument many, many times since Mom and Dad died. "Fine. Go out and get murdered. I'll laugh at your corpse when they put it on a pike."

I laughed and reached over and ruffled her hair. "That's my girl. I should be back within a month."

She slapped my hand away and glared. I simply smiled and waved as I went off. I didn't really have a bad feeling about this statue. Not really. I half-skipped to a nearby tree that overlooked the statue and stood behind it in reconnaissance. There were two middle-aged men holding loaded bows. My eyebrow cocked. I knew then that there had to be something in that statue worth wile since there were people guarding it.

However, I took no heed to the guards and made my way to the side of the statue where there was something inscripted on what looked like an entrance. I frowned. I couldn't read it. I could tell it was some kind of lizard-language, but not being a reptile myself, I didn't know what the inscription said. I placed my hand on the carved stone and felt a little tingling in my fingers. Whatever this inscription said had power within it.

Suddenly, I heard a rustle of bushes and limbs behind me. My eyes widened. Apparently, those guards from earlier had found me. I turned just in time to see them aim at me, and shoot. One missed by a few inches, but the other snagged my left arm, right above the elbow. I held in a scream of pain and began to run. I went around one spire and to the backside of the strange statue to find more guards there waiting for me. I cursed and ran the other way, not without an arrow in my right leg, though.

I don't know how far I ran, but it was in unknown terrain with angry guards on my tail. I made the mistake of turning around to look at them when the ground went out from under me. I looked back down, seeing the thirty-foot drop below me. My wounded leg gave out and I fell, hitting the side of the mini-gorge as I went along. I got snagged on roots and boulders, slightly slowing my fall. When the ground finally broke my fall, my vision fuzzed and my hearing faded in and out. And as I faded into unconsciousness, I saw the guards making their way down the side of the gorge to me.

What had I gotten myself into…?

………………………….

I awoke to see many scowling, masculine faces staring down at me, speaking hatefully in a tongue I didn't recognize. Pain flew up at me from my arm and leg.

"Coro nash ito!" one single-eyed old man spat from above me to another old man. "Ikasho ni yat! Shim karli na so."

The other old man, bereft of many of his teeth, nodded. "Sakash rash hik. Morden kot." He then looked down at me, nothing but hate shimmering in his eyes. "Ach, marren to morden kot."

I gulped. One of those phrases meant malice towards me, and I couldn't do anything about it. I saw then that I was underground. I could see the stalactites through a hole in the straw ceiling -I supposed I was in a hut of some sort. I tried to find a friendly face in the crowd, but couldn't find anything of the sort. The two old men began shouting, "Morten kot!" over and over again. I mentally guessed that that meant "kill him" or something to that extent.

Then, an angry, feminine voice cut through the chanting. "Shoren! Shoren!" she cried. "Shoren nath en, mach nat de voose." Suddenly, a woman in her mid twenties appeared above me, looking perturbed. Her hair was shoulder-length and light brown. She wore a red bandanna and her eyes were a sparkling blue. On human standards, she was beautiful. "Shimp necht ve tule?"

I blinked and remained quiet.

She sighed in frustration and then said, "Do you know any Common?" To this, I nodded and she grabbed the arrow that was still sticking out of my left arm. "Good. What tribe are you from?"

Bracing myself against the pain, I stared at her in confusion. Apparently, there was a tribal war going on at the time. "What?" I asked, to which she didn't like.

She twisted the arrow in my arm and I had to stop myself from crying out. "What tribe do you belong to!" she cried again, this time fiercer. The old men and women behind her began to chant "Morten kot" again. I felt lost. Perhaps if I turned into my true form, they would let me go. But… judging from the braces on my arms, middle and legs, I would be in a pretty strange position.

"Tell me, scum, lest you want to taste the wrath of my tribe's poison," she spat. She twisted the arrow again, and I nearly bit at her.

"I'm part of no tribe!" I replied. "I'm a traveler… I don't know what the hell's going on! Let me go!"

She leaned closer to my face. I could see the flicker of bloodlust in her eyes now. I could tell this woman was a warrior. "No tribe, eh? Doubtful. Well, let's see how well your alibi does when faced with our master." She undid the leather restraints on my body and then four, huge bulking men took me and dragged me out of the hut and into the city. The townspeople there booed and yelled in the strange language, probably cursing me. I looked ahead and saw an altar before a huge cliff, where a gargantuan figure was resting. Was I to be a sacrifice of some sort?

The men threw me to the cave floor and I fell to my hands and knees before the creature. I felt a hand clasp my hair roughly and pulled my face up and exposed my neck. "This scum was found at the door, Great One! He claims he has no tribe. However, he has a tattoo on his forehead -something similar to the Farsin tribe. We know not what to do. Tell us, Great One!"

The figure on the cliff moved, and I heard a rumbling growl echo throughout the cave. It then got to its feet and climbed down the cliff. I then saw it for what it was -a giant lizard with huge tusks and talons. It was incredibly long, and its twin tails were lithe and powerful. I could tell it was a ground-type pokemon, probably a Legendary. Would it be able to tell what I was?

Its eyes, a bright yellow, looked me over. **"Shisho ketoo,"** it said in a rough, grating voice. **"Mav nek too. Shin naet parr tal ish sho vin."**

The men picked me up again, and began to drag me away. I was grateful -it seemed I would at least survive the night. I saw where the men were taking me -a small hut, dilapidated, hazardous, and it smelled of something dead and rotting. The humans probably didn't notice it, but I, with my still-sensitive nose, could notice it quite well.

The men opened the door and drug me to the wall, where there was a kind of rod. They took the leather restraints and tied me to the wall by my arms. "You'll be spending the night in here until our lord comes down to meet you," one said while leaving. "Until then, don't even try to escape. This hut will be well-guarded, and any attempt to escape will only result in more arrows." Then, they left me to my own devices.

I frowned. Oh yes, I had gotten myself in a real pickle this time.

………………………..

Woo, done. I am enjoying my new Kingdom Hearts OST. LOVE.

Ja!


	2. Buganti

Woot! You like it! Happiness… Oh, and to Weird Dutch Guy, he can't use the Void in his human form because he's… well, human. And if he tried to turn into his true form even concealed in the hut, the guards would notice. (The hut's too small to accommodate Kaiyou in his true form) The guards would have shot him.

Oh, and thank you for the compliment on the language! I completely pulled it out of my butt… I didn't really base it on any kind of language of today. I wanted it to be course, crude and rough-sounding, so I smashed a bunch of consonants together with a few vowels in between. :smile:

**__**

Dark and Light

Chapter 2

Buganti

I suppose I had dozed off more than a few times, sitting there in that hut. I had gotten used to the smell and the pain shooting up from my arm and leg, where the arrows still remained. I had tried to get them out, but they were too far away from my mouth to reach them. I considered again turning into my true form, but with my wounds, I wouldn't make it too far. And the poison the woman threatened me with seemed pretty potent.

So, I got to wait. And wait. And wait. And wait some more, with a little bit of waiting on the side… -so I found myself extremely bored. Bored beyond comparison. For a while, I was worried that I would actually die of boredom, even though I suppose I was supposed to be scared out of my mind, what with an angry tribe wanting to kill me and a giant Ground-type deciding my fate. I sighed and stared at the hole in the ceiling.

That master of the tribe seemed pretty competent. Even though reptilian pokemon -even Legendaries- are known to be… of the lower level of intelligence, this one probably knew what I was. I frowned to myself. _Or maybe that's just wishful thinking…_ I sighed and then looked back to my wounded arm, which was still oozing and looked like it was about to get infected. Beautiful.

It was then that I heard a strange sound. A scream. I turned my head and listened, where there was another scream, and then a crash. I then smelled human blood and smoke. My brow furrowed. What was going on over there? Suddenly, a guard burst into the tent and thrust his poison-covered spear against my neck. "You bastard!" he cried. "You think your friends can save you? Well, we'll give you back -on a pike! Gerasch!"

The tent flap opened again, and I could see a small window of the outside. Fire was running rampant, destroying houses and villagers. The people that wanted me dead earlier were now shooting arrows at some enemy- but that was all I saw, for the other huge guard came into the tent. The first guard turned to his friend and began shouting in their rough language. There was a little exchange of angry, passionate words and then they turned to me, dislodged me from my bonds, and pulled me outside.

I could now see the entire scene. Another tribe -tanned humans with black feathers on their heads and red and black face paint adorning their face and half-naked bodies- were pushing through a small opening of the cave. The two guards holding me pushed me to the ground and rolled me over onto my back, so I faced upwards. One of them then held me down as the other readied a poison-tipped spear down at me. Gerasch, the one holding me down, turned to the invading tribe and then bellowed in a deafening voice, "Damn you Farsin tribe! If you want your man back, then take him and leave! Or else you'll all end up on pikes outside of our cave!"

One Farsin tribe member looked down at me for a moment and then began to laugh. "You stupid dirt-eater! He isn't one of us! Go ahead and put him on a pike -if you live through this battle!"

Gerasch pulled out a short knife from his belt and then left to strike at the Farsin tribe member. The other left as well, so I was free to go, so to speak. I pulled the arrows from my limbs and then got to my feet. I looked around at the battlefield and was about to wonder where the Ground-type went, but my question was already answered before I asked it.

****

"ENOUGH FIGHTING!" it bellowed from behind me. I turned and saw it sitting upon its cliff, snarling in the dim light. Its two tails whipped angrily behind him, and his huge talons gleamed menacingly as they gripped the rock face. I saw then that there was fur glistening in the cave light, not scales. **"Leave, Farsin! I do not wish to battle. Tell your god to leave us be, lest you want our anger wrought upon your village."**

I heard gasps where the invading tribe was and turned to see their shocked and horrified faces. "The beast!" one cried. "The beast! He'll kill us all!" Amazingly enough, the tribe retreated, leaving the Ground-types people to rejoice. I stood in the middle of it all, confused and a little light-headed, as an onlooker. I wondered how long the two tribes had been battling when the woman with the red bandanna approached me.

She gave me a hard look. "You might not be of the Farsin tribe after all," she began, "but you might still be an enemy." She pushed me out of her way and stood before the cliff and the reptilian Ground-type. "Lord Buganti, what do we do with him?"

He came off his cliff and began to walk towards me, but he was changing shape as he went. My eyes narrowed. He must be a Legendary -a powerful one- to be able to change into human form like I did. When he reached me, I was able to look him in the eye. His hair was a light -almost white- brown and short-cropped -shorter than my own. His shoulders were broad and he wore a fine brown skin cloak. His clothes were like mine. His face was kind, and he held out his hand to me.

"Forgive my people's hostility, Darkling. They do not know. I am Buganti, a Ground Legendary and ruler of this village." His smile did not waver when I took his hand and shook it, so he was past the superstitions of Darklings. That made me feel a bit better.

However, his people didn't take his introduction very well. The woman was in complete shock. "Lord Buganti, why did you call him a Darkling? He doesn't look like one of the Vorn tribe. And he is clearly human to my eyes."

Buganti gave her a stale look. "Then your eyes need better training. He is pokemon. A Legendary, if I am not mistaken." When the collective gasps were past, he turned back to me and rubbed his thumb over my arm wound. "That looks painful. Do want any treatment?"

A half-frown formed on my face. I had had just about enough of this cave and its inhabitants. But this Buganti seemed interesting. His vision wasn't clouded by prejudice and superstition. And he seemed kind enough. I was about to answer when I felt rather dizzy, and my vision began to get rather fuzzy. _I must have lost too much blood…_

Before I realized what was going on, I was on the ground, staring at the little pool of blood that had formed around me. The people were now crowding around me, but they looked more like pale blobs of muddled color surrounding me. I felt a hand on my wounded arm -the Ground Legendary. "Shaka," his distant voice rang, "Get the healer! Quick!" The sounds around me were quickly getting more distant and were being replaced by an abrasive pressure on my head, as if thousands of pokemon were standing on it.

I suddenly realized I couldn't keep my eyes open. I tried to listen to the Ground-type, but his voice was too far away… and the pressure in my head was too great to bear. _He won't mind if I take a little nap…_ I thought weakly. _Just a… little nap…_

……………..

I'm ending the chap. here. Why? Because I feel like it. Well, it is now 90 F in my home because our AC decided to stop working. Yay…. My mom's all pissed off (which is a wonderful thing…) and I'm hot as hell. At least the power's not off. Just the AC…

Oh… and yesterday, June 19, 2005, my big plecko, Fred died. Or at least that's when I realized he was dead. He was just sitting there, on the gravel, not doing anything. I thought that he'd been acting weird, but when I poked the glass, he didn't move like he usually did. So, I got the net and poked him. No movement. So, I took him out of the water. Nothing. So I buried him in the backyard.

I want Fred-Fred back…

Ja.


	3. Siblings

Hello! It's a bit past nine at night right now, and suddenly, I have been struck with inspiration! (Yay!) I am currently listening to track 2 of Enya's Watermark CD, and those of you who know what that is, keep in mind of the melody. It will play a part in this chapter. Kind of. And for those of you who don't, then you won't have the extra layer, but you'll get the gist of it.

****

Dark and Light

Chapter 3

Siblings

My little body, even though the earthquake had happened days ago, was still shaking. I couldn't seem to be able to stay in my true form for long -my nerves were too shaken to try and complete the change. I always got stuck halfway between.

I looked over my shoulder to my panting baby sister, who was barely old enough to walk, much less climb the mountain we were on. I winced at her struggles, but we couldn't stay in the village. Not with Mom and Dad reeking with that awful stench…

I shook the thought out of my head and reached out to Yasille. Her scared little face looked up at me. "Bubba," she whimpered as she took my offered hand, "I'm scared. This mountain is scary. Where are Mom and Dad?"

I was old enough to know that they wouldn't be with us anymore. She was not. I pointed to the sky with my free hand, now that Yasille was holding the other. "Up there," I said with certainty. Mom always said that they would go to the sky when they died.

Yasille looked to where I pointed and, for a moment, her fear was replaced with confusion. "Why'd they go up there? Don't they know we need them here?"

I shrugged. I turned away from Yasille momentarily to look over the peak of the mountain we had just climbed. And, for the first time since the earthquake, I smiled. The Light Clan's village… we had found it!

I relayed the news to my baby sister. "We're there, Yasille!" I cried happily. "We're finally there! Now we can sleep and eat and everything will be okay!" I turned back to her, and then my smile faded. She wasn't as elated as I. "What's wrong?" I asked. What could possibly be wrong now?

The fear in her face entered her voice when she spoke. "Bubba, I don't like it here."

"Why not?" I asked, purely confused. "This is where Mom was born -how bad can it be?"

Still, she shook her little blonde head. "I don't like it."

I frowned and then urged her onward. "C'mon, you're just tired. There's bound to be someone here that'll take care of us. We can sleep soon, Yasille." Now that I had reached the peak, I trotted down the mountainside without Yasille. She was still on the top, yelling in her tiny voice for me to return. But when she saw that I wouldn't return, she hurried down to my side.

The town was beautiful. No humans. Tall, shady trees lined the roads. The houses were white, made of white marble, and the streets of green. It was fall, so the colors of autumn floated about the streets and air, making everything seem so ageless, so timeless. I trotted to the nearest person I found -a powerful Light pokemon in her human form. The reason I found her so likable was that she looked and smelled like Mom. I tugged on her white and gold robe to get her attention.

"Miss?" I asked as politely as I could. I found that Mom's etiquette lessons were getting hard to remember. "My sister and I… well, we've just gotten away from an earthquake… We're really hungry and tired… Could you-"

"What is your name?" she asked me. I stopped in my sentence, and started again, softer. "My name is Kaiyou. My sister is Yasille."

The woman stared at me. Her long, flowing maroon hair was draped around her face and shoulders. Her eyes were like Mom's too -a deep violet. However, this woman did not have the soft face of my mother's. This woman's was worn. Weary, like a rock beaten by a river for too long. The woman's face seemed to shrivel a bit, almost like she was about to cry.

"Your mother…" she began even softer than I had, "…was she named Maro…?"

My smile grew. "Yes! That's Mom! Do you know her?"

I expected for her to smile too and give me a big hug and console my sister and I, but she didn't. Instead of the happy little scene I had planned, she harshly grabbed me by my now disheveled hair and Yasille by her rob top. She began to half drag us to a tall, Gothic building located at the heart of the town. I tried to claw at her hands, but she had too firm a grip. I felt so lost. Why was she treating me like this! I didn't do anything…

Suddenly, before I could register what had happened, I found myself on all fours on a grand black, silver and gold rug that took up the entire space of the building -or cathedral more like it- I was now in. The woman's hold on my hair was still there. She gripped my hair like a dog's, with her nails biting into my scalp. It hurt so much, my eyes began to tear…

"Who are these, Calora?" a deep, resonate male voice asked. I opened my eyes to see an old man clad in a rich robe of the same colors as the rug I now kneeled upon. His eyes were a faded blue, and his hair was whiter than clouds, and longer than my mother's. I knew he had to be a respected person.

The woman, Calora, released her hold on us and Yasille crawled to me, her emerald eyes bright with tears. She grabbed my little arm with her even smaller hands and clung to my arm like I was her lifeline. While rubbing my affronted scalp with my free hand, I looked to the man. He seemed as timeless as the town that I assumed he ruled. Then, the woman spoke.

"These are the spawn of Maro and her mate, Famaer. The Darkling says he and his sister had escaped an earthquake. It's possible that the parents are dead."

The man scoffed and got up from his chair. "Are they? That damn Maro! She deserves death! She thinks she can go gallivanting around with that ice wolf, against my wishes, and her pups will be welcomed into this village? Surely not! They must have wandered here on their own." He turned to me and slapped my supple face with his old, withered hand.

"Tell me, bastard pup," he said in a rough manner, "Did they die? Did that daughter of mine die the way she should? Horribly, painfully, and slowly? Any member of the Light Clan that gives birth to a Darkling is impure! It was the wolf! The wolf corrupted her… I told her not to, but…"

For a moment, he seemed lost in grief. My shaking body and stinging cheek subsided for that tiny moment when he looked like a father who watched his daughter go astray. My quivering lips found it a good time to ask a question I didn't even know I had.

"Was Daddy that bad?" The man -my grandfather, I suppose- looked down at me with that painful grief in his eyes. Then, it turned to hatred, and he started to intermingle the Common language I was using, and the traditional Light Clan language that I knew little of.

"Your father ruined her! Kommos na firene us! _(A bastardly feind). She wouldn't have eloped if it wasn't for him! She had a good life, to mome lusre na shoven!_ _(and a good home!) And you, you are the offspring of that unlawful bond! Vormorren ket! (You must die!)_

The woman stepped forward. "Father, are you sure? What of the girl? She's a Light… she can be taught. She might not have inherited the impurity…"

The man shook his head. "Vormos lu bree la mus." (No, they must both die.) "The girl has inherited it, I'm positive." He then moved swiftly to the wall, where a long sword lay that I hadn't noticed before. My trembling body might as well have been back at the earthquake. I was shaking so badly, I saw it in my vision. He removed the sword from its scabbard and raised it above his head -to tear down into mine.

"Ho hos lu bree la mus," he muttered coldly. "You bastard Darkling…"

I heard a scream in my ear -Yasille. Before I could realize it, she leapt at the old man and made her body into a blonde-headed canon ball. She flew into the man's middle, making him lose his grip on the sword. It clattered on the floor -now harmless. The woman -my aunt- made a grab for me, but I rolled out of the way. The man and Yasille were wrestling on the floor, the latter losing quickly. I saw that the man was turning into his true form -something like a huge, pure white dog. I grabbed my sister's hand and ran as fast as I could out of the cathedral and into the streets.

I heard the now fully transformed white dog scramble on the marble streets, trying to find footing on the slick stone. My heart beat faster and my mind became muddled. I didn't understand what was happening. Why did he hate me so much?

We passed the town gates and kept running, even though I heard the heavy footsteps behind me stop. Yasille was panting hard behind me, but I didn't pay any attention. My feet drove me on and on, until Yasille and I collapsed from exhaustion. I lay on the soft, lush grass beneath me, panting hard. My limbs all felt like jelly. I felt drained -emotionally and physically. I felt Yasille's little hand on my back, and looked up at her.

"Why…" she said between breaths, "why did he… what did we do…?" I saw her young eyes well up with tears again. "What did we do…?"

I sat up, and took her in a hug instead of answering. I didn't know either. All I knew was that the lingering scraps of family I had left didn't want me or my sister. So, I let my baby sister sob into my shoulder as I rocked slightly to try and soothe her, when I really needed it myself.

What did I do…?

…………………

"..ling?"

I felt a tingling in my arm and leg as a voice began to filter into my hearing. Where was I again?

"Darkling?"

I opened my eyes to see the slightly worried face of the Ground Lord, Buganti. I blinked in order to clear the slight fuzziness in my vision and sat up. I looked about me, seeing a plain room. A fern plant, a clay bowl of clear water beside it, and two tunnel entryways on either side of me were the summary of the decorations in the room. A single ray of light in the ceiling was illuminating the plant. The room itself was circular, and I was on a quickly prepared pallet of furs, cloths and whatnot. My gaze returned to Buganti, who still looked worried.

"Well hello," I said a little cheerfully. I felt a bit better now that my body had a little rest. I took another look around the room I was in and said, "This your room?"

Buganti sighed heavily. "Yes. Are you okay? You've been out for half of a day. And just now, you looked like you were dreaming. It looked pretty bad. Are you-"

"Yes, I'm fine!" I said happily. I didn't really want to think of the memory that had resurfaced. Though I wondered why it did, I shook it off and put my conscious mind to the Ground Lord before me. "You worry too much. I thank you, though, Ground Lord. Not many show such hospitality to me…"

He smiled, erecting from the crouch he had been in. "It was no trouble. I feel I owe it to you, since my people falsely accused you and even went to the lengths of wounding you as well." He went over to the plant, bowled his hands, and took what water he collected from the bowl and let it pour onto the plant. "I did not hear your name. What is it, Darkling?"

"Kaiyou," I responded. I looked over to the opposite "wall" from the plant and saw a spear, blood-ridden and reeking of death. The fact that I could smell the blood so thickly even when it was dried meant many lives were on that weapon. No doubt it had seen war. Though, it didn't seem that this Buganti character wielded it. I looked from the spear to Buganti, who was now trying to frantically mend a broken limb on his fern. _No, definitely not…_

But, I decided to ask him anyway. "Ground Lord, this spear…" I pointed, and he followed my finger, where his gaze became slightly clouded. "Is it yours?"

The clouded look remained for only a moment, and as quickly as it had come, it left. "No," he replied coldly. "It was my brother's. He… died a while ago, and I kept that as a memento of him." He turned back to his plant.

"I'm sorry I brought that up," I apologized quickly. However, Buganti shook his head.

"Don't worry about it -you didn't know. Besides, that wound is… healed…" He waved it off like a fly and changed the subject. "But never mind that! This is no time for my sob story. I wish to know of what goes on outside my cave. Where have you come from?"

I shrugged. Every town or village or city was the same in my mind. "I've lost track. My sister and I have been traveling…" Suddenly, my mind was in shock. Oh no… Yasille! She must be worried out of her mind by now!

Confused by my sudden silence, Buganti cocked his head to the side. "What's the matter?"

I rushed to my feet and began to run out the tunnel when he stopped me. "My sister! She must think I'm dead now! I've never left her for this long!" I tried to pry myself from the Ground Lord's grip, but he was freakishly strong.

"Calm down!" he said as he pushed me down into a sitting position. "Your sister is probably fine! I'm sure she handle herself for twelve hours alone."

I frowned and struggled under his grip. How was his human form this stupidly strong? "Are you kidding? This is Yasille we're talking about! She doesn't know how to fight! She's defenseless out there!"

Buganti sighed and then said, "Well, I suppose I should go with you. You don't know your way around here, do you? And my guards might attack you again." He relinquished his hold on me and I sprang back to my feet. I looked at the two exits and felt a bit lost. Which way was out…?

Buganti seemed to notice my lack of sense of direction and said, "Come, I'll lead you out." He began to walk to the left, and for about five minutes, we roamed through a labyrinth of tunnels. When we emerged into open air, I saw that it was dusk. My eyes roamed for Yasille's blonde head or pale coat, but I saw niether. I began to panic a bit more when Buganti nudged me in the side and pointed to the north, where I saw a guard about to try and spear a large, manila and black wolfish pokemon -Yasille.

I broke from Buganti's side and ran as fast as I could towards my baby sister, which seemed to surprise the guard. His spear turned to me, but then Buganti's voice ordered him to stop.

I reached Yasille's furry side and placed a hand on her to calm her down. I could see that she was shaking. She began to turn to her human form as Buganti, panting from trying to keep up with me, gave orders to his guard in his own harsh, rough language. The guard, now scared of my sister and me, ran off, eager to obey his Lord's orders.

Buganti rubbed the back of his neck as Yasille completed the transformation to human. "Sorry about that," he said sheepishly, "I didn't know you were out here. Otherwise, I would have withdrawn my guard." But Yasille wasn't paying attention. As soon as she completed the change she punched me in the stomach.

"You jerk!" she cried as I doubled over in pain. _Since when did her right hook get that good?_ I pondered as she yelled. "I was worried to death! When I came looking for you, this guy came up and started shouting at me! And then, I smelled your blood in the statue and got even more worried!" She kicked me lightly, on the leg, and then sniffled. "Jerk…"

Buganti smiled amiably at my sister as I tried to recover from Yasille's punch. It really did hurt. "Madame," he began politely, "I'm very sorry. My tribe mistook your brother for a member of an enemy tribe… and wounded him." At this, she turned to me, alarmed. "I-It's all right, though," the Ground Lord continued as Yasille started to freak out, "I managed to bandage him…"

But Yasille wasn't listening. She had found the little bloody bandages beneath my clothes on my arm and leg. "Oh my Goodness, you are!" she cried. I looked up at her with a glare.

"Yeah, now that you've punched me!" I replied angrily. Poor Buganti was at a loss of what to do.

She frowned and kicked me again -where the arrow had hit me. This time, I couldn't help but give a little yelp of pain as my leg buckled and I fell to my knees. Yasille began to freak out again and helped me up, but I pushed her away and got up on my own.

I looked to Buganti, who was standing in front of us awkwardly, and said, "Now… Buganti, this is my baby sister Yasille." I pointed to Yasille, who had just realized Buganti was there. "Yasille," I continued, "this is Buganti, the Lord of this tribe." I let the two examine each other for a moment.

Yasille, who had forgotten about the quarrel she and I had just a few seconds ago, held out her hand amiably to Buganti and said, "Nice to meet you! Why don't you join us for some food? I'd love to hear about your tribe!" And with that, she ran off to our campsite, leading Buganti by the hand. I shook my head at Yasille's antics and made my way there a bit slower than Yasille was going.

This was going to be interesting…

…………………….

Finally! I got it done with.

This chapter isn't as good as I wanted it to be, but it shall have to do. Boo. Oh well… now you see what Yasille is usually like -you didn't see much of it in "PFF". Yay!

I'm tired. Ja!


	4. Brother

Well, long time no see! I should be looking at my region music right now, but I know I'm going to suck on it anyway. So here I am, typing.

I'm sorry for the long wait. But fall break is here, and I actually have a free day other than Sunday. Isn't it wonderful? No band, no school, no nothing! I loves it.

Unfortunately, that was in September. I just got back from Indianapolis for the Grand Nationals Bands of America competition. Our band got seventh in finals. We've never even MADE finals before this year. Woot.

_**Dark and Light**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Brother**_

It had been quite a while since I had met someone like Buganti. Actually, looking back now, I don't think I had even met anyone like him until then. He was intelligent (especially for a reptilian pokemon), he wasn't deterred by superstitions and prejudice, and, as I watched, he grew very attached to Yasille, and vice versa. We, being my sister and I, were invited to stay in his cave until we wanted to leave. Of course, Yasille was so delighted to be invited to stay in a village; she told me that she wanted to stay there as long as she could.

Many months went by. Yasille and I became part of the village eventually, and the villagers knew us by our names. One could say that we were very liked by the villagers. Our stay at Buganti's cave was one of the most wonderful and fun times that I can remember.

However, something stirred in the back of my mind. Some kind of doubt weighing my mind down. As the months grew into years, it grew as well. And then, it reached a peak when Yasille had a vision.

It happened in the fifth winter we were there. I was lying in my true form in the middle of the village plaza, and Yasille (in her true form as well) slept next to me. It was near midnight, and I could hear the soft echoes of dark pokemon waking up. They knew I was here; they were probably looking for me. I sighed and then closed my eyes. I was too tired to go out tonight.

Then, I heard soft murmurs from Yasille. I opened my eyes again and looked at her cautiously. **_(Yasille?) _**I asked softly.

She didn't respond to my question. At least, not like I would have expected. I watched for a moment, waiting. Yasille had been having trouble sleeping lately -even though she thought I didn't notice- and I was already concerned. She wouldn't tell me what was wrong, though. However, she never screamed like she did at that point.

Her scream was both in my ears and my mind. It was horrifying; it made my fur stand on end. The villagers, sleepy and scared, came from their homes to see what was the matter. Buganti ran out to us in a mad dash -I never thought he could move as fast as he did, especially in his reptilian form.

**"Yasille!" **he called, **"Yasille, what's wrong?" **He turned to me for answers, but I had none. I shrugged my canine shoulders and Buganti nudged my sister gently with his horned snout. **"Yasille, wake up. It's just a dream…"**

She started awake and looked around in terrified, jerky movements. She seemed to calm down as she did, but when she saw me, her body stiffened, and the reek of horror grew thicker in her scent. What had happened in that dream of hers?

Her telepathic voice was shaky as she questioned me. **_-K… Kaiyou…?- _**

Somewhat unsure how to answer, I replied slowly, **_(Yes…? Yasille… what…)_**

Seeing as how I was myself, she howled happily and leaned up against my side. **_-You're okay!-_** she cried, **_-…you're okay…-_**

Buganti sighed in relief, but made his way to Yasille's other side. **"What did you dream?"**

She burrowed her face deeper into my shoulder and replied softly, **_-He had become a monster… he was horrible…- _**Buganti and I exchanged looks of worry and looked back to my sister. She continued, getting softer and softer as she spoke. **_-He… was possessed… by some monster… called… Anubo…-_** She fell back asleep as she leaned on me.

The name meant nothing to me, but in the corner of my eye, I saw Buganti flinch. I turned towards him slowly, a suspicious glare in my eye. Did he know this "Anubo"? He caught my gaze, and I could see the panic in his eyes. He went slowly back to his lair, but I stopped him.

**_(You know this "Anubo", don't you?) _**I asked in a hushed whisper, lest I wake my sister up. He paused, but then continued in climbing the cliff face.

**"We'll talk about this tomorrow. But not now. I'm too tired now."**

He went back to his lair and I was left to my own devices. This "Anubo" creature seemed interesting enough, and I was more than a little concerned that Yasille dreamed he possessed me -her dreams were accurate enough.

After that day, the name Anubo became the most hated word I knew.

………………………………….

"All right, Buganti," I began sternly. It was the next morning and Yasille was giving herbal lessons to the wives and children of the village. Buganti and I were in his lair, both of us in our human forms. "Talk. Just who is this 'Anubo'? And why would Yasille dream that he possessed me?"

"Anubo is…" He began as he leaned against the wall opposite me, "…my brother. His spear's beside you." He sighed heavily and then moved over to his plant. "You could say that he… died… a while ago… Before you and Yasille came here."

My eyebrow cocked. I could see that he was having a little difficulty talking about it, but I was still concerned for my own health. "And why would Yasille dream that I would be possessed by him?"

Buganti shrugged, irritation in his movements. "I don't know. They're just dreams!" He looked at me, a little aggravation in his eyes. "Why do you value her dreams over knowledge? Anubo died! He can't harm you now!"

I shook my head. "You underestimate my sister. She is one of the few remaining Light pokemon; they are natural Seers. They can see into the past, present and future with their dreams and visions. That was no mere daydream she had -that was a pure vision! And unless you don't tell us what's going on with your brother, it'll come true!"

Buganti shook his head. "The Light pokemon died out! Your sister can't be one of them!"

I glared. He was attempting to derail the conversation. "She is. And don't get this off topic. Who was your brother? How did he die?"

Buganti exhaled in aggravation and leaned against the stone wall of his lair. He glared at me angrily, but when my own stare didn't waver, he began to mutter. "My parents, Nakka and Josho, were servants to Groudon when he and Kyogre first created the landmasses. As such, they were powerful and sensitive; they could see what others could not, with the exception of the Light pokemon. However, our fate was not as pleasant as the Lights that were revered and almost godly by their nature."

My eyebrow cocked. "How so?"

He grimaced at the memories. "Even though we had almost the same powers as the Lights, we were feared. We were hated as the Darks were -no offense- and were shunned by other pokemon other than our own element. So, when my parents had their clutch, or their litter to put it in your terms, they were driven away by villagers to a small valley surrounded by hills." He shifted his feet uncomfortably and continued. "One day, they heard some strange noises and went to investigate, but as they did, villagers snuck up and destroyed five of the eggs, leaving two. However, my parents did not see my brother's and my eggs, so they thought that all of their eggs were gone."

I nodded and said, "So… they went after the trail."

He returned the nod and replied, "Yes. They followed the scent trail and found a village. In a blind rage, they destroyed the village and most of its inhabitants. But when they returned to their nest, they found the eggs. Relieved, they guarded the eggs with new vigor. During this time, my mother, Nakka, began having gory, bloody dreams about demons killing innocents and turning her and my father to stone. She found out that she had those visions whenever she went near my brother's egg."

"Like Yasille is having now… except it's me," I said in a low voice, and the Ground Lord nodded gravely.

"Yes… so when my brother and I were born and christened, Anubo began to attack me for no particular reason. Things were always like that -I did something, he had to do it better or hurt me because of it. It continued on and on for years on end, until it got to the point to where he couldn't even see me as an equal, just simply as a helpless puppet. Unbeknownst to my parents and I, he found a forbidden book on how to extract spirits and demons, curses and portals to Hell.

"He used the most powerful Ground-type move on our parents; a move that turns an opponent to stone for eternity. I saw what he did and ran for my life, knowing full well that he would be after me next. I took shelter in the cave in which we are in right now and slept. Thanks to my mother, I am able to, though not as frequent as her or your sister by any means, to have visions and the like. I dreamt that my brother sold his soul to demons, and he became more powerful than I imagined.

"I kept watch in my dreams over my brother, and saw his Master give him the spear you are standing next to, saying to kill as many bodies -pokemon and human alike- as he could, for that would strengthen the spear beyond any mortal weapon. He accepted and went out and killed leagues of bodies in a mad dash for power, steeping the spear and himself in gallons and gallons of blood.

"I grew vengeful of my brother, and I found the book in which he used to put my parents into their petrified states. I then found a most grievous spell -one to separate the mind and body. I used it, and my brother's body went to his demonic masters. His mind, however, remained here, something I did not anticipate. He must have been strong enough to ward the spell away from his mind." He shook his head slowly. "His mind, as far as I know, is still roaming about this earth, though I have had no visions to warn me of his actions. When not seeing any visions of him for the past few years, I concluded that his spirit vanished and gave no thought about it."

I gulped. I didn't care if he didn't have any more visions -this was seriously bad. The fact that this "Anubo" was a formless demon did not comfort me. My mother had fought many demons in her time, and since she was a Light, she could not be possessed even by the greatest of Evils. Unfortunately, I was not so lucky. Darks, because of their natural functions, are more likely to become possessed by spirits, malignant or benign, even without their knowledge. If I was not careful, he could have already possessed me. "Is there any way to find out where he is or if he's possessed anyone?"

He sighed lengthily and replied, "No, I'm afraid not. Not unless your mind starts getting clawed at. All the advice I have to give you is this: do not let your mental guard down. He is a persistent little bastard, and he'll worm his way into your mind like a snake if you're not careful."

I made a cautious look at Anubo's blood-tainted spear and shuddered. I didn't know how to defend myself against something like that. How could I know if and when he was in my mind? How would I be able to fend him off? Mother never taught me anything like that, even if she only had a short time to teach.

However, I knew better than to try and probe Buganti for more; he would have told me if there were more. I sighed and then began to leave his lair slowly. "Thank you… I'll… remember what you said."

Buganti nodded and then went to the spear, picking it up pensively. I walked out, transformed into my true form and found my way outside to the bright midday sun. I took in the wonderful scents around me and looked to where my sister still was, teaching herbs and medicinal skills. I smiled, happy to rid my mind of worry for the moment, and made my way to her ready to join the students. However, when I came about ten feet away, I heard her breath come in gasps and she feel to the ground, shaking uncontrollably.

Frightened, I ran to my sister. I nudged her with my ebony snout and cried out, **_(Yasille! Yasille, are you okay?)_** My answer was her transformation and a hard kick in the jaw.

I staggered back, not from pain but surprise. She had never hit me like that in her life. Shocked, I looked to her and asked frantically, **_(Yasille, what are you doing? Why did you-)_**

She cut me off with a powerful blast of Light energy -something that knocked me off my feet and left me gasping for breath. **_-DEMON!-_** she bellowed in a rage, **_-I see you! I SEE YOU! LEAVE! Filthy scum, leave us!- _**She built up another beam and hit me in the base of my neck. I was sent a good fifty feet and I coughed up blood. If she kept that up, she would kill me!

I got to my feet despite the pain. I knew I had to get away from her -talking would do no good now. I strained to find a shadow, something to get into the Void with. However, the sun was on Yasille's side and shone brighter than a normal day. I shrank away from it as Yasille built her power up again.

I dodged the next blast as it obliterated the ground I was just standing on. She cursed in her native Light language and went after me, racing around the desert. I knew I was faster than she was on any normal day, but with the sun shining so brightly, it drained my energy and my muscles became lethargic. I had the lead, but I didn't know for how long. Her brilliance destroyed any hope I had for finding a sanctuary from her power.

Fortunately, Buganti tackled her from the side and distracted her. When she was down, I turned on my heel, waiting to see what had happened to her. But I kept my distance; the two were just inside my earshot and nothing more than colored spots in my vision.

**"What were you thinking, Yasille?" **Buganti cried as he helped my sister to her feet. **"You could have killed him! He's your brother! Why were you attacking him?"**

Yasille looked at him as if he were the insane one. **_-That was not my brother -that was a demon I saw! A demon! I'm sure of it! He smelt of one, he had the aura of one! There's no mistaking it, and now you've let him get away!-_**

I blinked and ran into the little shadow I could find. Safe in the Void, I sat and tried to figure out the enigma of words Yasille had just spoken. How could she mistake me for a demon? She knew my scent better than I did. I shook my head and dismissed it as a vision gone awry. She must have had a vision of the demon, and in her delusion, mistook me for it. I nodded to myself and picked myself off of the black floor of the Void. That was it. Just a delusion…

………………….

That night, I could not sleep no matter what I did. I was sleeping outside, for being too close to Yasille sent her into rampages. And even though I was out in the open with the moonlight bathing me in a warm glow, pain preceded to rip apart my mind, my thoughts. As the migraine progressed, I kept seeing vivid memories going through my head, like scattered paintings caught in a gale. I clutched my human hands to my scalp. When would it end?

I rolled onto my side and opened my eyes slowly to see a strange black mark begin to form on my left arm. As it blackened and sharpened, my arm sizzled and burned, like the tattoo was being branded onto my flesh. With it and the severe migraine growing ever worse, I didn't detect the alien presence in my head. I just wanted the pain to stop.

I tried to call out for help, but I could voice no words. I was mute. My heart quickened, and I tried again. Alas, no words. Then, I tried to stand, to run for help. Instead, I simply sat up and was kept cross-legged by a suppressive force, like my legs were in some silent revolt.

_There'll be none of THAT, _a sinister voice chimed in my head. I spun around, trying to find the voice. A chuckle from the same voice, and then, _How delightful. Do you really not know where my voice comes from?_

I didn't want to answer the question. Instead, I shouted with my mind, _Who are you, snake? Name yourself!_

Another chuckle, then, _Me? I am called Anubo._

………………………..

Wow! I'm done! I didn't expect that I would. Poor little chappie was sitting here, incomplete.

Anubo rears his ugly, demented head! And yes, this actually DID happen in the history of our favorite little Dark Legendary. Steph, the creator of Illauna, Illauna's pokemon, Bugnati/Kuvai, and Anubo and I did a little note comic and it went… kind of like this. Kaiyou actually did get possessed, but there were different circumstances. So here I am, improvising! Woo!

I am a moose.

Ja!


	5. Revealed

Hello! Here I am, on Turkey Day, writing this fic. Woot. You didn't get to really see it in _PFF,_ but here you'll REALLY be able to see what a DEUSCHE-BAG Anubo is. Oh, he's such a deusche… Anywho… Here we go!

P.S. "deusche" is pronounced "doosh".

_**Dark and Light**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Revealed**_

My mind quivered. Anubo! _Get out of my head! _I screamed as I mentally tried to escape the impalpable prison that he had formed for me. I sensed humor and he laughed at my futile efforts.

_Do you honestly believe that I will leave simply because you demand me to? I thought you were smarter than that._ Again I felt my memories and past emotions flood through me as he looked through them carelessly. He delved into my most secret thoughts, innermost desires. I had might as well been stripped naked as he ripped through my mind mercilessly. He seemed amused by the death of my parents, though I didn't know why.

Then, a sound from behind. Anubo turned my head and we saw that it was a concerned Buganti slowly coming towards us. "Kaiyou?" he asked cautiously, "Are you all right? I heard you screaming…" At his brother's appearance, Anubo's disdain swelled through me and I had to remind myself that the hatred was not my own.

Anubo then drew up my mannerisms and obliged to them, lest Buganti suspect anything. He smiled amiably and began slowly, "Sorry about that. I had a really bad headache…" he reached up to the back of my head with my hand, "…I didn't know I was screaming."

Buganti seemed a little worried, but he let it go. I began screaming as loud as I could in my mind for the Ground Lord to look at the arm that was behind my back; the one branded with the strange tattoo. But of course, he couldn't hear me. I felt a mental pound from Anubo to quiet down.

_Damn dog, shut up,_ he commanded, his voice saturated in venom. _You're distracting me._

He stood us up and wiped the dust off my legs -which was what I would have done had I been myself. The entire time we were standing there in front of Buganti, I prayed for him to make a mistake, for him to slip and then Buganti would know. But he never faltered. He had read me like a book and acted accordingly.

The Ground Lord smiled, relieved. "I'm happy you're okay. But Yasille's still rambling about a demon out here; it was all I could do to keep her inside." He began to turn towards the cave and added, "Are you sure that she never fails in these 'visions' of hers?"

I reveled in Anubo's indecision. It was either say what I would say -which was yes, she was always right- and risk exposure, or act out of character and still risk exposure. However, he came out of it like an expert. "For as long as I can remember, they have been. But…" he ran a hand through my hair, "…I'm really starting to worry about her... and myself. If this doesn't stop soon, I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't stay away from her forever."

Apparently, Anubo passed the test and Buganti's face relaxed. "Well, maybe it's just a spell," he replied soothingly. My hopes fell; he really thought he was talking to me. "It'll probably pass soon enough. Just stay in the Void as long as you can." He smiled and Anubo returned it, though with a little difficulty.

"Hopefully," the demon replied, "it won't be for very long." Buganti bade goodnight and resumed walking to his cave. When the Ground Lord was out of sight, Anubo stretched my limbs and heaved a happy sigh of relief.

_Well Mongrel,_ he began in a satisfactory tone, _it seems I have passed the first test. Buganti doesn't suspect a thing. Of course, your sister will be another matter._

_Pray she doesn't come within firing range, _I snarled, _because she WILL attack. And you should know by now that her firepower is nothing to be trifled with. I suppose you were already in my mind the other day, when she attacked me?_

I felt a twinge of fear from Anubo, but it was immediately replaced by cockiness. _You're not as stupid as I thought. Yes, it was my aura she saw. But my inept brother believes I have not infested you just yet, and he will protect us from her. _

_For the moment,_ I replied with a sliver of confidence. _You can't fool him forever. _

Anubo's laugh resonated in my mind, as if we were in a large, empty room. _Oh really? And what makes you so confident?_

A mental eyebrow quirked. _And what makes you?_

Anubo's hate filled me again, but this time it was for both Buganti and myself. _No matter. Buganti is a trusting fool. I'm genuinely surprised that he has lived this long. But of course, with his power, it's not too astounding, is it? Besides, by the time my bastard of a brother finds out who I am, I will have repossessed my spear and I can carry on with business._

…_"Business?" _I asked carefully, though half of me did not want to know the answer.

Scores of pictures -of blood, carcasses, dead faces of both human and pokemon- filled me. I smelt the blood in my nose, felt the spray of the crimson liquid on my face as a spear drove into bodies. I heard screams -thousands and thousands of screams- caterwauling, piercing my head like the weapon that ran them through. If I had control of my hands, they would have flown up to my ears to dull the shrieks. After a few moments, the images, smells and sounds stopped and Anubo said with a malicious smile, _Yes. Business._

………………………………

Days passed into weeks. Weeks into months. It was a full four months before Buganti began to suspect me, and by that time, I had more or less accepted my plight. Any attempt to regain control of my body would result in mental agony from the images of the innocent lives taken by the demon in me, and those portraits of murder were more than enough to shut me back up. I knew, that because of my Dark element, Anubo had a greater hold on me than any other kind of pokemon. So unless Yasille purified me (which would not only result in Anubo's death, but in my own) or Buganti recognized his brother, there was nothing I could do but sit and watch.

Anubo was very pleased with my reluctant retreat, as it now guaranteed he would have unquestioned free reign, and took full advantage of it. He confined me in an even smaller mental prison, and enjoyed harassing me for any memories, thoughts or dreams I might have had, even those I didn't know I had. However, even though he had my powers to wield at every whim, the Dark pokemon sensed there was something wrong and they did not listen to him. They wouldn't even come near us. I took it for a small, minor victory on my part.

The thing that had led Buganti to be suspicious was this fact. He had seen it and questioned us about it, and when Anubo couldn't come up with a suitable answer, Buganti stored it in his head for later. I could tell that he was onto Anubo, even though the demon didn't want to admit it.

The truth came out one day in the middle of summer. Anubo was in Buganti's lair, admiring his old spear. He tested its weight in our hands, and gazed at it with admiration. I was sickened by it.

Anubo felt my disgust and laughed quietly. _You do not know how to appreciate a weapon, do you, Mongrel?_

_You mean that stick with a blade?_ I asked in reply. _That bloody thing is not something to be appreciated. It's better off roasting in a fire._

Since he was in such a good mood, he let the insult to his weapon roll off. _This spear let me become more powerful than you can imagine. Before my brother interfered, I was a god. I could slaughter anything I chose. With a single word, entire villages were destroyed. Whole armies obliterated. If I had my body now, I could destroy my brother very easily._

The question in my mind had been bothering me for a while. _Why do you hate him so much?_

I expected a sarcastic reply, or even more of the images of entrails and carcasses as a reply, but he simply said, _Not now, Mongrel. My brother comes._

He turned and I saw Buganti coming up the tunnel from the city, a cautious look in his human eye. He saw the spear in our hands and then met our eyes with his. "What are you doing?" The Ground Lord stopped at the entryway, picking up his own weapon, a double-bladed, two-handed pole staff. I felt Anubo's resolve; he was going to reveal himself.

"Buganti," Anubo began amiably, "have you not looked at this weapon up close?" He held up the spear to eye level, where I could now make out small, delicately carved designs of circles, diamonds and other insignias. Buganti did not take his eyes from us, however. Anubo paid no attention to this. "It's really a beautiful thing."

The Ground Lord's gaze narrowed. "Nothing could more of an abomination than that spear."

The demon clicked our tongue softly in admonishment. "Now now, no need to get hateful."

I saw Buganti's eyes move to the now exposed tattoo, then back up to our face. Hate filled him, and he gripped the pole staff like a javelin. "How long have you been here?" he asked softly.

Anubo merely smiled smugly as he continued to examine his beloved spear. "About four months. You should have listened to your little filly. She's smarter than you know."

At that moment, Buganti's pole staff flew through the air. It would have hit us, except that Anubo dodged it easily with a slight movement of our head. Anubo drew my face up with a sinister smile. "Check your anger, dear brother. It would be most unfortunate if either of us got hurt. Oh, and look…" Anubo retracted the pole staff from the wall where it had stuck. "You're unarmed."

Buganti flinched and then glanced around the room for anything he could use as a weapon. Anubo advanced slowly, raising the pole staff to throw. I began to panic -my only way free of the demon was the person about to be killed! Buganti was forced to the wall and his brother raised my arm to kill the Ground Lord in one fell blow. "Good bye, dear brother," Anubo said quietly.

As he was about to plunge the pole staff's blade into Buganti, I broke free of my mental prison and halted every muscle in my body. To this day, I still don't know how I managed it, but for a split second, Anubo and I were wide open for an attack. The Ground Lord saw this opportunity, and then kicked us in the stomach, sending us flying into the other wall. We landed on the floor and Anubo slashed at my mind furiously as he forced us back up. _DAMN DOG!_ he yelled. _I HAD HIM! **I HAD HIM!**_ I painfully crawled back into my little space and watched as Buganti retrieved his pole staff. He took an offensive position, and Anubo smiled.

"Your friend may have saved you from one moment of peril," he began softly as he took an ancient stance himself, "but he cannot do it forever. I'm afraid, brother, that you will have to fight on your own for once."

Buganti snarled. "Then come."

We clashed -a piercing note of wood on wood- and the battle began. I couldn't keep up with Anubo's movements, or of Buganti's, but I could see blades flashing in the dimming light from the hole above, of mere glances of a face, then a dull pain as Buganti sliced our left shoulder. We parted, and I could feel Anubo's disdain as we looked at the wound. A nice blood flow had already begun, and the once muffled pain had transformed into stinging, throbbing pain. However, Anubo threw the ache away as if it was trash, and I couldn't feel it any longer. We turned back to Buganti, who said, "You seem to be losing your touch, brother."

We snarled, and then replied, "Quite the opposite. Different bodies take getting used to."

As we were about to clash again, a flash of light sped from the tunnel and hit us in the side, forcing us to collide into the wall. At the sight of an angry, transformed Yasille, Anubo cursed and struggled to get back up. He slowly backed up to the entrance to the other tunnel of Buganti's lair, the one that led to the outside, and began to transform.

Yasille began to shine like a sun, and her eyes shone a brilliant blue. She was about to release an attack. **_-You are not going to escape, demon!- _**she growled, -**_My mother taught me very well in the lessons of demon slaying; and you are about to learn of them!-_** She opened her mouth, where was a mini-sun, and released it upon us.

Of course, by the time it reached us, we were already in the Void, safe from Yasille and her powers.

With his spear gently in our jaws, the demon's joy and hate washed over me in a giant wave. _That blasted sister of yours almost killed us!_ he snarled. _But at least you have this wonderful ability to reach this "Void." One of the few redeeming qualities of this body._

_Then why don't you leave it?_ I questioned irritably. _Why did you possess me in the first place? Why not Buganti?_

Greed, sadistic elation and malice emanated from the demon. _If you knew him at all, you'd know he is the type of being who would rather suffer than have others suffer for him. And because I have possessed you instead of him, how do you think he feels? Wretched, correct? Which is exactly how I want him to feel. One of his newfound friends possessed by his mad brother simply because he was aquatinted with him. How sad._

Anger and injustice welled up inside of me. _So all of this is to simply piss Buganti off? I'm nothing but a pawn?_

A laugh, and then, _Of course. What did you think you were?_

I sighed and then replied, _I thought that this would be of something more than sibling RIVALRY. _If I had control of my legs, I would have begun to pace. _I thought that you weren't so simple-minded. You create this immense scheme just to "get back" at your brother. How pathetic._

Anubo didn't really appreciate my comments, and he pelted me with the images again. _How dare you, Mutt! _he screamed, _You should mind your manners when in the presence of your superiors. _

At his last statement, we jumped out of the Void and into a grassy field. It was now night, and the surrounding scents and sights were completely foreign. In the distance, there was a lone, misty mountain. Where were we?

I felt my canine face smile, and we began walking slowly to a dimly lit village that was nestled in a small gap in the foothills. We transformed back to my human form, which was now cloaked in a black, velvety robe. Anubo then raised our left arm, exposing the brand, and muttered words I couldn't decipher. A moment later, a black, red-eyed horse-like dragon rose from the ground, bathed in crimson light as it ascended. Spines went down the length of its neck and back, and a mane of ebony hair joined them. Its feet were clawed on the front paws, hoofed on the back. Its deep-socketed eyes had no pupils; its mouth was full of lethal teeth. The steed-like tail flicked anxiously back and forth. It snorted as we approached it and allowed Anubo to pet it.

_What IS that?_ I asked mostly to myself, but Anubo took the liberty of answering me.

_This, Mongrel,_ he began, _is Delchri. She is my faithful steed, a demon born of dragons and evil sprites. She helped me tremendously before my brother found my book, and she will do so again. She, along with my spear, was a personal gift from my masters._

I gazed at the demon horse and shuddered. And we were going to ride this monstrosity…? My answer was Anubo mounting the creature with ease, setting his spear into an attacking position. I looked to the village and began to panic. We were going to attack that village!

_Stop this!_ I cried helplessly, _Those villagers have nothing to do with this! Leave them be!_

Anubo shrugged off my pleas like unwanted bugs and kicked Delchri to get her moving. We rode towards the village like the Reaper himself, without tire or second thought, and the demon's elation grew. His mind was now numb with bloodlust, and as we came upon the sleepy village, I could do naught but watch.

His first victim, a small, black-haired boy, was trampled by Delchri. An elderly woman followed, stabbed in the side by the spear. Next was a middle-aged man, who had been bitten in the neck by the demon horse. His neck made a sickening snap as he fell from her jaws. And as the village became showered with the blood of its inhabitants, I searched for some way out of my dilemma. Some way to get the blasted demon out of my mind. But there wasn't one. There wasn't one…

As Anubo skewered a young girl in her teens, he asked, _What's this? Aren't you enjoying the show?_ He plunged his spear into what I suspected to be the young girl's father in the back, who was bending over her to pick her up. Had I the means, I would have thrown up. But I didn't want to humor him and reply.

At my silence, he merely shrugged and got on with his rampage. With my hands, he killed more people in five minutes than I had ever killed in my whole life. He killed without thought or hesitation. It was second nature to him. By the time he had killed all in the village but one, blood was smeared onto my arms, legs and face. Even Delchri had her share of blood dripping from her agape jaws.

As we approached the last survivor, we dismounted Delchri, who went to feed on the corpses, and cornered the middle-aged man against a building. He was about forty, somewhat pudgy, with fading brunette hair framing his face, and looked no more than a common villager. His lower lip began quivering, and he put a hand in front of his face.

"P-P-Please," he blubbered, "I… I didn't do anything wrong! I… I'll do whatever you want!"

Anubo's cruel smile -which was now mine- formed as he crouched down to eye level with the man. "Anything?" asked the demon. Our reply was the man's vigorous nodding, and the demon's smile widened.

"Then, do this: There will be a man, about my height with short, brown hair passing by here in a few days, more than likely accompanied by a young, blonde-headed woman. If the man responds to 'Buganti' then tell him this: he has more chance of dueling a Lightling and succeeding than winning against me. Tell him that once we meet again, not only will I devour this poor bastard's soul, but his, and I will torture him, mutilate him, and then serve him for dinner to my horse. You got all that?"

The man nodded with great enthusiasm, and Anubo stood straight again. "Good," the demon stated. He called for Delchri and we were off, leaving the poor man confused and afraid beyond what his metal capacity would allow. I tried not to pay attention to the level of Anubo's happiness, but the overwhelming amount of it was a little hard to disregard. I prayed that somehow, we would be able to destroy this demon of Hell, though the longer I spent with him, the lesser I thought it would happen.

How were we going to get out of this mess?

……………………………

Delchri- pronounced _Dell_-cry

Sorry if that was corny. Or too graphic. I tried.

Poor Kaiyou. I feel sorry for him. Ain't Anubo a deusche-bag?

Hope you have a happy turkey day!


End file.
